


Frat boy™

by phoenix_inthe_fire



Series: Frat Boy Clarke Griffin [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Frat Boy Clarke Griffin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 19:59:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14027652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenix_inthe_fire/pseuds/phoenix_inthe_fire
Summary: The one where Clarke is the leader of a frat and Raven is her second and Lexa and Octavia are roommates just looking for a party that turns into a war zone. Because Cage Wallace hates Clarke Griffin but not as much as Clarke Griffin hates him.





	Frat boy™

**Author's Note:**

> Posted on tumblr first! I'm just trying to get everything over to AO3, just in case it gives anyone deja vu.  
> @phoenix-inthe-fire.tumblr.com

Clarke's sitting at the breakfast bar, one hand holding her head up, eyes still closed, still incredibly hungover, when Raven flounces into the room.

She's grinning ear to ear and Clarke merely grunts at her before shutting her eyes again. The room spins whenever she opens them. She thinks she may still be a little drunk.

“Well don't you look positively striking this morning.” Raven coos unnecessarily loud, unnecessarily chipper.

“I will kill you where you stand.” Clarke groans, body slumping even further against the breakfast bar. It’ll have to be later though because she can’t move without inflicting pain on her own self.

Raven snorts and Clarke hears her clatter around the kitchen even though she doesn't open her eyes.

She smells it before Raven’s even in front of her. Even though her nose curls at the stench she still takes the cup from Raven’s hands without word. It's frothing and green and it smells so so bad but it cures her hangover in moments.

This isn't her first rodeo. So she drinks it all in one go and doesn't comment.

“Better?” Raven asks with a perked brow.

Clarke nods in relief, headache ebbing back to a dull throb instead of a maddening punch. “Why are you so chipper? Did you get laid?”

“Oh I wish.” Raven says wistfully, “I was too drunk. I woke up on Miller’s couch.”

Clarke frowns, even as the beginnings of a smile tugs her lips. “Miller wasn't even with us last night.”

Raven matches her grin. “I know.”

Clarke shakes her head fondly, heaving herself off the bar stool. “One of these days, chasing skirt is gunna leave you in the wrong part of town.”

“I'm not worried about it.” Raven shrugs, “Anyways, Cage’s frat is throwing a rager tonight.”

Clarke immediately scoffs. “Oh please that dick wad wouldn't know a rager if he was right in the middle of one.”

She doesn't get why she doesn't like cage as much as she does. It's more than just frat rivalry with her. She thinks it has something to do with his twisted little smile. Especially when he'd talked down about her own frat, denouncing it because it was coed. She'd had the last laugh that night, when he couldn't hold his vodka and vomited in the pool. She makes it a point to ruin everything he does and upstage him every chance she gets.

Raven grins at her ire. “I know. That's why we're gunna crash it. Just gimme the word, captain, and I'll sound the horn.”

Clarke's grin nearly splits her whole face. “We'll talk strategies after I shower. There's something in my hair and it's starting to cast.” She says with a grimace.

“Ew gross. Go away.”

-

Lexa rolls her eyes for the umpteenth time as her roommate speaks.

“Lex, come ooon! Just one party! It won’t kill you!”

“Octavia, you don’t even know who’s throwing the party.” Lexa countered. It had been three days of this. Three days of Octavia pestering and Lexa saying no and it was starting to wear on her.

Octavia rolls her eyes. “This is college. No one cares who’s throwing the party, just as long as there is one.”

“I have papers to write. So do you.” Lexa frowns. It’s the same excuse Lexa has given her for the past three days. She’s sure it won’t work this time around either.

“You don’t have papers to write. You finished them all already. I finished mine too because I’d knew you’d be a little priss about it.” Octavia says and when Lexa doesn’t immediately counter, a smirk stretches across her lips.

“Dude come on,” Octavia says, a little more gently this time around, “I get that you wanna do good, I really do, but one party isn’t going to undo all your hard work.”

Lexa sighs. “Fine. But I’m leaving if I don’t like it.”

Octavia squeals. “Yay! We’re going to have so much fun!”

-

“Maya and Jasper have the lights and DJ equipment ready to go. We’ve figured out who’s spinning for them and he can be bought with a bottle of coconut rum, which I’ve already purchased and given to Maya because Jasper cannot be trusted.”

Clarke watches Raven read off her iPhone and is pleased by how well noted their plan of attack will be. The pair of them are standing on the sidewalk in front of Cage’s frat, where tonight’s party will no doubt be. They’re both wearing Ray Bans and their frat hoodies so if Cage were to peek out the window he’d know who they are.

Cage would know who they are without the hoodies though. He hates Clarke almost as much as she hates him.

“We’ve got like eight kegs in the back of my truck and Bell’s in charge of the hard liquor. He is currently at Wise Guys with Finn. Finn’s already got his mix list for tonight, something about a martini blast,” Raven snorts after she says it and Clarke merely rolls her eyes.

Finn had a weird obsession with mixing drinks and creating fruity blends. He took his job as mixologist very seriously and Raven always teased him about it.

“Cops?” Clarke asks, she turns her head and surveys the rest of the block. It’s housed by smaller houses, ones that she knows belongs to Cage’s brother and sister fraternity. They won’t be a problem as far as she’s concerned.

Raven grins manically. “Monty installed a firewall. All calls get routed to him first, he decides which one gets patched through.”

“Wonderful.” Clarke grins slowly as she catches sight of a curtain moving in front of her.

“And Emerson?” Clarke asks. He is Cage’s best friend, much like Raven is hers. She doesn’t expect him to go down without a fight.

“He’s got a new girlfriend.” Raven says casually, but the twitch of her lips draws curiosity.

“He’s dating Niylah.” Raven says, grin on her face now.

Clarke’s grin is no different than the cheshire cat, “That is absolutely perfect.”

“Yeah, figured you’d get a kick out of him dating one of your girls.” Raven snorts and turns on her heel to head back to the truck.

Clarke breathes in the still air, proud grin on her face because her frat is going to fuck this place up. She can feel it in her bones.

-

“Alright frosh, listen up.”

Clarke’s chin is held high, Bellamy at her left and Raven at her right as she stares down at the new initiates.

There’d been so many this year, much more than last year when she’d yet to take the reigns as Frat Leader and they’d had to turn many away for lack of space. But the ten in front of her were the ones chosen after Bellamy and Finn’s hoops and turns.

She doesn’t know what they do, only that it is fair and still relatively legal. The new initiates were their problem until the selected ten were chosen.

“Tonight, tonight will be a night to remember my dear comrades.” Clarke continued on. She reveled in their wide eyes, bright and enamored like they were staring at royalty.

“Tonight, we take over Weather University’s precious Omega Psi and hang the banners of Alpha Beta Chi in its place!”

Clarke pauses, beams at the applause and cheers that erupt from her fellow frat members and new initiates alike.

“You ten are the chosen ten. You will be our sleepers, as Raven likes to call them, you guys get the most important task.” Clarke steps aside and allows Raven to take the floor.

“Okay little dudes and dudettes, this here is a cherry bomb! But it’s not just any cherry bomb, I made it myself so it’s ten times better.”

-

“Woah, you look hot.”

Lexa blushes, tucks a lock of her now straightened hair behind her ear as she looks down at her outfit. She’d decided to go with a black pair of leggings and an off the shoulder denim top. It was pretty simple, but better than the clothes Octavia was used to seeing her in.

“You’re not even showing that much skin,” Octavia whispers in awe, grabbing Lexa’s hand and spinning her in a twirl, “But it works for you. Wow, if you weren’t my roommate I’d hit that.”

“Wow, so charming,” Lexa deadpans but her cheeks are still hot and her hands grows a little clammy in Octavia’s so she snatches it away. “But you look stunning as well.”

Octavia grins, spinning around in her tight black dress with cut outs in the back. It leaves little to the imagination but Octavia wears it well. “Thanks, bitch. It’s my favorite dress.”

Lexa just rolls her eyes with a laugh. “I bet it is.”

-

“Finn, where’s your snapback?”

Clarke frowns when Finn rolls his eyes.

“I don’t wear snapbacks, princess, messes up my hair.” Finn says with a cheeky grin.

“This is why Bell and Raven are my favorites,” Clarke whines, “They wear matching snapbacks with me.”

“It’s like a chick magnet to be honest. Only reason I wear it.” Bellamy shrugs and Clarke twists to stare at him in mock hurt when Raven pipes up beside them.

“Dude me too!”

Bellamy grins and lifts his hand for a high five that Raven waists no time reciprocating.

Clarke scoffs but then grins because it is true. She can’t remember how many times she’s used it to make a move on someone else, had it taken from her when someone made a move on her. She was going to be sad when she had to pass it on.

“Alright guys, ready to party and fuck up Cage’s night?”

Clarke laughs at the uproar of approval.

“Let’s get this show on the road!”

-

Lexa isn't sure this is how college parties are supposed to be. She can see Octavia's disappointment the second they walk in.

It's well into the middle of the party and it's too bright and the DJ seems to be having some type of technical difficulty and no one is dancing.

Lexa is surprised to see people aren't upset. Just chatting and looking down at their phones.

“What the fuck kind of party is this?” Octavia hisses, she grabs Lexa's wrist and pulls her further into the house, into what Lexa assumes is the kitchen.

There's red cups everywhere and too many bottles of Coke and not enough bottles of hard liquor.

“Omg fucking Smirnoff are you joking?”

Lexa smiles, only because Octavia's anger is amusing to her. Her roommate is rapidly turning red in the cheeks so she assumes Smirnoff is a party foul.

“This has got to be a joke.” Octavia whispers more to herself then Lexa.

“Ladies, welcome!”

Lexa is immediately on edge at the swarmy little smile being shot her way. The boy that addresses them has his collar popped and his hair slicked back with too much gel and Lexa is disgusted.

“Ew fuck off.” Octavia blurts out and Lexa guffaws at the way his face falls.

“That's not a nice way to address the owner of the house. I'm Cage Wallace. My dad owns the university.” He says and Lexa rolls her eyes at the way he says it. Like that's supposed to have her and Octavia hanging off his arm.

“You're the person responsible for this party?” Octavia asks suddenly.

Lexa doesn't know what she plans to do, only knows that she's got her roommates back no matter what.

Cage puffs his chest. “I sure am. Best party you've ever seen right?”

“No. It's sucks. My little cousins fifth birthday was more live than this.” Octavia deadpans.

Lexa laughs loudly and Cage’s face turns an angry red before he storms from the kitchen.

“What a joke,” Octavia glowers, “I'm sorry I dragged you out for this mess, Lex.”

Lexa's smile softens at the genuine guilt on her roommates face. “Hey it's okay. I'm just sad you wasted an awesome outfit.”

“No shit, right.” Octavia scoffs.

Lexa is about to respond when a loud commotion erupts from the living room.

“Alpha Beta Chi sends their regards!”

Lexa frowns as a green smoke fills the house. It's terrible smelling and it makes her eyes water to the point of being unable to see. Octavia is her saving grace when she pulls Lexa out to the expansive backyard.

“What the fuck was that?” Octavia pants, taking in grateful lungs of fresh air.

“It was a cherry bomb.” Lexa answers. She and her brother had spent an entire summer throwing them around town until they'd gotten caught and held in lockup for 48 hours. Her parents had not been happy.

Octavia opens her mouth to speak but is cut off by a loud feedback scratching through the air.

“Whoops, sorry guys! Anyways I’m Clarke Griffin, leader of Alpha Beta Chi and we're here to fuck up Cage’s night!”

Lexa is immediately enamored by the SnapBack sporting blonde standing on top of a flatbed truck. She's grinning wildly as she gestures to the vehicles beside her. She supposes not everyone likes Cage Wallace.

In mere moments the house is being flooded by what Lexa assumes is the members of Alpha Beta Chi and then music starts pouring from the house. Live and electric and good.

“Hey! That's what I'm talking about!” Octavia cheers and before Lexa can process what's happening she's being pulled back into the house where various boys wearing Alpha Beta Chi t-shirts are swiping the counters clean and adding bottles and bottles of liquor that Lexa's never seen before.

The party is going in no time. She goes straight to the dance floor with Octavia in toe and she doesn’t know how long they stay there. She only knows that she eventually sees the original occupants of the party replaced with new ones. The music never stops, never loses steam and Lexa is only a little surprised to see it’s a girl and not surprised at all when she sees the Alpha Beta Chi shirt she sports.

Eventually Lexa gets tired and sweaty, so she disengages from Octavia, who is still dancing with a wide grin on her face, and heads to the kitchen.

The frat boys from earlier are still there, having turned the counter into a makeshift bar and Lexa watches with wide eyes as a boy with floppy hair flips and twirls drink shakers mid air before pouring them into cups.

“Like what you see?”

His smirk is charming, Lexa will give him that. But he is far from her type. Very far from her type. Even if she did prefer longer hair.

“I'm not sure what I'm seeing.” Lexa responds with a teasing smile.

Floppy hair grins and Lexa supposes his dimpled smile must win him lots of ladies. “Are you doubting my mixing skills, pretty lady?”

Lexa merely shrugs innocently. She's not that well versed in alcohol but she does know some things.

“Well that just won't stand. I'm gunna make you something. You have a preference? You look like a whiskey girl.” The determined glint in his eye makes Lexa laugh

“I do like whiskey.” Lexa confirms and he beams and spins away.

In seconds his mixing and shaking and pulling his party tricks and Lexa rolls her eyes at the enamored freshmen girls that giggle at him.

“There you go. I'm Finn by the way.” He says, handing Lexa her cup. “So you know who to praise when you take a sip of that amazingness.”

“Hey is this douche bothering you?” It's another Alpha Beta Chi member, but whereas finn’s shirt was a plain pink t-shirt. This guy’s pink shirt is a pink tank top.

“Oh fuck off Bellamy. I was just making her a drink.” Finn rolls his eyes, shrugging off the hand that grips the back of his neck playfully.

Bellamy smiles, “Can't have him harassing the pretty ladies.”

Lexa rolls her eyes at the pair of them. It's clear that they hit on her and don't care who she chooses. “Look the drink is nice,” She says to Finn, who beams at the praise, “But neither one of you are my type.”

Bellamy looks affronted. “But my arms?” He almost whines, flexing his arms.

Lexa laughs. “They're very nice arms. But I like mine a little more, feminine.”

Bellamy's eyes widen, before he grins and Lexa really hopes he won't say it's hot or ask if he can watch because he and Finn look like nice guys.

“These bozos bothering you?”

Lexa sighs at the line, even though it comes from a much higher voice.

The girl stalking toward isn't even wearing a shirt, but her Snap Back is emblazoned with Alpha Beta Chi and Lexa wants to laugh right in her face.

She figures Finns drink is a lot stronger than she anticipated.

“Is this like a thing for you guys?” Lexa asks curiously, articulation lost in whiskey, “How you pick up chicks?”

Bellamy lets out a boisterous laugh and Finn just chuckles and steps away to help someone else while the nameless girl punches at Bellamy’s arm.

“Not intentionally.” Bellamy says finally. “I'll concede defeat here. Have fun, Reyes.”

Lexa perks an eyebrow as the girl sidles up into her personal space. She’s gorgeous that Lexa can admit, but she’s a touch too cocky for Lexa’s tastes.

“So, come here often,” She says with a waggle of her eyebrows.

Lexa snorts and walks away from her.

“Oh come on, that was good!”

-

Clarke smiles in pride as she surveys the party in front of her.

It's in full swing and Maya is hot on the turntables as always and Finn is doing a great job of keeping everyone pleasantly buzzed. She's just finished radioing Monty, positively giddy at the fact that Cage has tried to call the cops on her three times to no avail.

She's not sure where he's disappeared to. But she decides she'll push him into his pool the first chance she gets, whenever he finally comes out of his hiding spot that is.

“Are you guys all stocked up?” Clarke asks loudly, the inside of the house is much louder, given how close they are to Maya's grade A speakers, clamping a hand on Finn's shoulder.

“We're all good here, princess.” Finn says with a grin before he hands her a cup, “You should relax. Everything's under control.”

“Just let me know if you see Cage or Emerson.”

Finn just shoos her away and Clarke sighs in pleasure as she takes a sip of her drink.

She catches sight of her best friend, shirtless and gyrating in between two very pretty girls and downs the rest of her cup. She's got some catching up to do.

-

Lexa is sure she's drunk. She drains her cup before she realizes it probably wasn't a good idea. Finn’s drink was delicious but it was also very strong.

“Are you having fun?” Octavia shouts at her, cheeks flushed and hair matted to her forehead.

They're in the middle of the dance floor and Lexa supposed sweating out the alcohol will probably sober her up but despite the heat and constant bumping of bodies she is having fun.

So she nods enthusiastically and Octavia grins even wider and brackets her arms around Lexa's waist.

They dance together for a long while and Lexa is pleased at the respectable space Octavia leaves between them. They're close enough to look like a couple to ward off unwanted attention but far enough that Lexa is still comfortable in her own space.

“Oh heeeey. Can I get in on this?”

Lexa laughs at the slurred voice to their left. It's the girl again, Reyes, is what Bellamy had called her and she looks drunker than before but still as cocky, if not more.

She is not surprised at the way Octavia's pupils dilate as she takes in Reyes topless form. She's drunk enough to allow the girl to slide between them.

Reyes faces her and Octavia's molds herself against the girl's back. They don't break beat.

“Dude,” Reyes says, eyes wide, and it's only because Lexa is so close that she can hear her, “Your friend’s so hot.”

Lexa grins and nods smugly.

“That your girl?” Reyes asks, a hint of awe gracing her features.

Lexa contemplates saying yes, if only to watch Reyes’ reaction. But she's never been much of a liar. So she shakes her head. “Nope. She's single.”

Reyes’ eyes widen in childlike glee. “Put in a good word me!”

Lexa rolls her eyes. “Did you forget you hit on me earlier? Besides I don't even know your name.”

Reyes rolls her own eyes like it's second nature. “Yeah but I hit on everybody. My name’s Raven and I'd like you to be my wingman. Okay? Go!”

Lexa feels Raven grab her wrists and then suddenly she's in the middle of the two of them.

Octavia looks a little disappointed at not being able to grind along Raven’s back but smiles nonetheless.

“So,” Lexa says, “Raven thinks you're hot.”

Octavia blinks. “Girl behind you?”

Lexa nods.

Octavia looks like she contemplates it for a moment before nodding. “Okay.”

Lexa frowns as she is spun back around and Raven is in the middle again.

“What'd she say?” Raven is impossibly giddy, even though her eyes are a little unfocused in her inebriation.

“She said okay.”

Raven grins, plants a sloppy kiss on her cheek and twirls her away. She just barely catches the ‘Thanks, bro’ before she's in a crowd of strangers.

-

Lexa finds herself walking up the stairs in search of a bathroom.

She’s not sure how long she and Octavia have been here but she’s got a little bit of a clearly head and she debates whether or not to get another drink. If she was going to blow off steam and party then she may as well go full throttle right?

She tries the first door she comes across to no avail. It’s just a bedroom and she ignores the gyrating couple on the bed for the sake of her own sanity.

“Don’t go in there.” She offers sagely to the young girl passing by her.

She travels deeper into the house, slightly confused at just how many rooms there are. The next room she stumbles upon turns out to be a long hallway that ends in two different doors. She chooses the left.

“Hey get out of here!”

“Cage?”

Lexa doesn’t see much past a giant computer screen of the party below before she’s being pushed out of the doorway.

“I just wanted the bathroom.” She grumbles before walking back the way she came.

-

“Chug, chug, chug, chug!”

Clarke gulps down the last of the keg, burping loudly once she’s back on her feet and letting out a loud cheer when it stays down. The crowd erupts around her and chants her name and she’s drunk and sweaty and her stomach is filled and if she doesn’t get some fresh air soon she’s going to die.

She’s not going to throw up. She never throws up. Not during a party. She can play it cool until she's in private.

Clarke makes it all the way outside and to the side of the house where no one is before she falls to her knees and pukes. It’s refreshing and she feels better instantly.

“Uhm, gross.”

Clarke startles instantly because the voice isn’t familiar and the last thing she needs is someone tarnishing her status as an unshakeable greek god.

But then Clarke really looks at the girl beside her and notices the squatting position she’s in and the uncomfortable look on her face and Clarke snorts.

“Are you pissing?”

“Did you just throw up?”

Clarke smirks. “I didn’t see anything if you didn’t.”

“Deal.”

Clarke lets her head hang for a moment, still on her knees as she just takes steady breathes. The night air is soothing to her flushed skin and Clarke feels better after each moment that passes.

“Hey, uh, do you have like a napkin or something?”

Clarke giggles, a grin curling her mouth as she looks up at the girl still squatted a few feet from her. “I don’t.”

“Of fucking course you don’t.” The girl grumbles, “I have the worst luck.”

Clarke smiles as the girl continues to mutter to herself and before she knows it she’s peeling of her Alpha Beta Chi shirt and chucking it at the girl beside her.

“Is that your shirt? I’m not gunna wipe with your shirt!”

“Suit yourself then.” Clarke shrugs.

She sits down, ignoring that she’s next to a puddle of her own vomit.

Before she knows it there’s a slender hand being placed in front of her and she takes it without thought.

“I left your shirt in the bush.” The girl says, clearly embarrassed but Clarke can’t focus on anything besides the green eyes staring back at her.

“Your eyes are amazing.”

The girl blinks, a slow smile creeping up her face even as she rolls her eyes.

“What?” Clarke wonders, even though she’s enamored by the smile on the girl’s face.

“You’re the fourth member of your fraternity to hit on me tonight.”

Clarke immediately scowls, jealousy sparking in her gut, though she doesn’t really know why. A sudden idea strikes her and then she’s grabbing the snapback from her head and slapping it onto the girl’s head. “There. Now no one will hit on you again.”

The girl ticks an eyebrow. “Did you just claim me?”

Clarke nods smugly.

“You don’t even know my name. I don’t even know yours.”

“I’m Clarke, the name you’ll be screaming later, and you are?”

The girl stares at her, entirely unimpressed before grabbing the hat and crumpling into Clarke’s chest. “Goodbye, Clarke.”

Clarke watches her leave with a frown. “Was it something I said?”

-

Lexa makes her way back to the kitchen, offering Finn a small smile as she plops down in front of him.

“Uh oh,” Finn says with wide eyes, “You’re looking grumpy, here drink more alcohol.”

Lexa laughs as he passes her another cup. She takes one long sip before setting the cup down. “What’s up with your frat?” She finds herself asking. Her tongue is definitely loosened and she’s sure the morning will bring about a second hand embarrassment that she hopes she’ll forget.

Finn offers her a confused tilt of the head.

“You guys all hit on me tonight. But really, like, skeazy like.”

Finn laughs. “You know most girls would be flattered.”

Lexa grins around the rim of her cup. “I’m not most girls.”

“I’ve gathered.”

“Collins.”

Lexa watches in curiosity as Finn immediately stiffens at the name.

“Flirting with my girl?”

“Clarke,” Finn stammers, “I didn’t-”

Lexa frowns as Clarke comes into view, scowling and downing just a white tank top. “I’m not her girl.” Lexa pipes in.

“Hush you,” Clarke says, slapping the Alpha Beta Chi snapback on her head again. She catches the stitched in Griffin in the back and doesn’t bother moving it this time. “You flirted with her tonight? Who else?”

Finn looks between the two of them, Lexa unimpressed and Clarke practically seething. “Clarke, we didn’t know.”

“Who is we?” Clarke questions, backing Finn into a corner. He bumps into the counter, sending a stack of cups crashing to the ground.

“Finn,” Lexa speaks up, voice firm as she takes another sip of her drink, “Don’t worry about her. I’m not her girl.” She polishes off her drink, flicks the cup in Clarke’s direction and grins when it bounces off of perfect blonde hair.

Clarke whips around, eyes wide and incredulous.

Lexa merely smirks and flips the snapback on her head around until the brim is behind her and flounces off to the dance floor.

-

“Finn, I think I am in love.”

Clarke isn’t sure who this girl is only that she is nothing like any girl she’s ever approached. If she’s honest it lights something inside her that she hasn’t felt before and though it is scary, she’s drunk enough to ignore her fear.

“Who is she?” Clarke asks Finn, he’s still backed into the corner, still a little fearful and Clarke hates targeting him but she knows what buttons to push to get him to talk and she is not above doing so.

“I don’t know.” Finn answers and Clarke can see the sincerity in his eyes, “I never got her name.”

Clarke feels her lip curl at his uselessness. “Who else was flirting with her?”

Finn hesitates and Clarke raises an eyebrow. “I’ll tell Wells about that morning you wet the bed.”

Finn pales. “Clarke please don’t. You promised you wouldn’t tell him.”

Clarke frowns at his genuine panic. “Chill, I was kidding, mostly, I won’t tell him you had a wet dream about him, but seriously. Tell me who.”

“You promise you won’t say I told you?” Finn asks skeptically.

“Scouts honor.”

-

She finds Bellamy on the front lawn. He’s around a crowd of girls which Clarke is not surprised by.

“Bellamy!”   
  
His face turning makes it easier for her to punch. Drunk Clarke Griffin is not known for her rationality.

“What the fuck?” Bellamy groans, cupping his jaw as he crumples at the waist.

“You were flirting with my girl!” Clarke seethes and it’s a little ridiculous because the girl from the bushes isn’t hers in any way, she doesn’t even know her name, but she’s already seen Clarke in a more vulnerable position than most have and Clarke isn’t going to let it rest.

“What the fuck are you talking about?” Bellamy whines, dodging off her hands and practically running away from her. “I didn’t flirt with your girl!”

“You did!” Clarke slaps him in the middle of the back when he turns, “Finn told me!”

Bellamy spins and grabs her wrist, giving her a shake that snaps her from her anger. “Clarke you’re not even dating anyone.”

“Not yet,” Clarke grunts, yanking her wrists away, “I’m going to marry her though.”

“I don’t even know who you’re talking about!” Bellamy snaps.

“Green eyes! Pretty face! Straight hair! MY future wife!”

Bellamy frowns even harder before his face shifts and he’s suddenly smirking. “I know who you’re talking about. She blew me and Finn off ‘cuz she’s gay.”

Clarke feels hope flutter in her chest.

“Last time I saw her she was with Raven.”

Clarke’s hope is replaced with rage.

-

It doesn’t take her long to find her traitorous best friend.

She’s on the dance floor, grinding up against some hot girl in a nice little black dress.

Clarke wastes no time in latching onto her ear and yanking her out of the house.

“Ow, ow, ow, ow, let me go!”

“No! You flirted with my girl!”

“No I didn’t!”

“Yes you did!”

Raven finally breaks free of her hold. “Dude back off!” She seethes, pushing at Clarke’s shoulders.

Clarke pushes her right back. “Bell told me!”

The girl from before pushes in between them, shielding Raven behind her back and keeping one arm outstretched to keep Clarke at bay. “You’re both drunk, knock it off.”

“Oh nice, Reyes, got your flavor of the week defending you huh?” Clarke is not known for her rationality when she is drunk.

Raven’s eyes promise fury and Clarke doesn’t understand why. “Don’t fucking talk about her like that!”

Clarke is about to charge forward when gentle hands creep around the top of her biceps.

“Hey, calm down, don’t fight your friend.”

She recognizes the voice instantly and turns. “It’s you.”

The girl from the bush smiles at her gently, she’s still wearing Clarke’s hat and it makes her grin. “I’ve been avenging your honor.” Clarke says proudly.

“Have you?” The girl asks curiously, “You don’t even know my name.”

“Sure, I do,” Clarke says, “Future wife, girl of my dreams, baby momma, soulmate-”

“Lexa.” The girl says, smile gracing her beautiful face, “My name is Lexa.”

Clarke hums, lets her sneaky hands creep around Lexa’s waist. “Lexa Griffin.”

Lexa guffaws, “You are very drunk, Clarke.”

“Drunk on love.” Clarke flirts, waggling her eyebrows.

Lexa rolls her eyes. “You should apologize to Raven. She meant no harm earlier.”

Clarke frowns. “She flirted with you.”

“It was before you knew me.”

“So,” Clarke pouts.

It’s unlike her to act like this, even drunk, but Lexa is very beautiful and she doesn’t fall for Clarke’s charms and Clarke is just so enamored by her.

“Apologize.” Lexa says, nudging Clarke forward.

Clarke grumbles the whole way and Raven’s arms are crossed and she’s pouting just as hard but Clarke does as she’s told.

“Sorry I attacked your traitor ass.”

“Sorry I fucked your girl.”

Clarke tackles Raven into the grass and swings blindly until someone pulls her off.

-

Lexa sighs as she watches Clarke tackle Raven into the grass. If she’s honest she isn’t very surprised. They’re both beyond drunk and Lexa gets the feeling that this happens more often than not.

It’s exactly what she expects from a frat party.

She doesn’t expect being as taken by Clarke’s bright blue eyes as she is. She doesn’t expect to still wear the emblazoned snapback that kept every guy and girl in a five foot radius away from her. But she goes with it because Clarke is pretty and she is drunk so she can blame the alcohol later.

“I won.” Clarke grins in front of her, disheveled and slightly breathless.

Lexa smiles fondly because there’s a piece of grass in Clarke’s hair and a bruise smarting on her cheek. “I didn’t have sex with her for the record.” She says, “I’m not that easy.”

Clarke looks crestfallen. “So I can’t go down on you later?”

Lexa pauses. “I’ll think about it.”

Clarke beams.

-

Octavia decides to stay sober.

Lexa isn’t sure why but she assumes Octavia makes the decision somewhere after Lexa lets Raven in to dance with them and is sure the decision is solidified as Clarke and Raven sit next to each other on the grass and throw pebbles at each other like children.

“I don’t get it,” Octavia sighs, “They’re both so hot, but they’re like children.”

Lexa laughs, still a little drunk but not as much as Raven and Clarke, “You wanted to experience a college party.”

Octavia shrugs sheepishly. “Raven’s really hot though. I have zero regrets.”

Lexa looks over at Clarke, who has her tongue poked between her teeth and smiles, “I don’t either.”

Suddenly the silence is broken by a crackling coming from Clarke’s hip.

“Monty to Griffin, come in Griffin.”

“Griffin is me.” Clarke says with a frown, looking up at Lexa with wide eyes. “I am Griffin.” She says, poking a finger to her chest.

Octavia rolls her eyes and marches over to Clarke to steal the radio attached at Clarke’s hip.

“Woah, woah, Lex, baby, she’s touching me, look my hands are up, I am not engaging, I love you,”

Lexa rolls her eyes, even though her heart thrums at Clarke’s loyalty.

“Hey!” Raven frowns, “O, you cheatin’ on me.”

“I’m not, Raven, just grabbing the radio.” Octavia says sweetly and Raven merely smiles dopily and nods and says, “Okay, baby.”

-

Apparently Clarke has started a war against the rival fraternity that belongs to Cage Wallace. The guy on the radio is Monty, Lexa learns, and he is apart of Clarke’s frat. They are still looking for Cage to implement the final part of Clarke’s plan and Lexa knows exactly where he is at.

-

Guys and girls much more sober than Raven and Clarke follow Lexa to where she found Cage hiding, though Raven and Clarke and Octavia follow as well.

In no time Cage and Emerson are extracted from their hidden alcove and carried outside.

Lexa’s not sure why she joins in on the war cries, but Clarke hangs from her arm like Raven hangs from Octavia’s and so she doesn’t question it.

The strip Cage and Emerson to their boxers and paint red X’s on their chests before hosting them up by their underwear.

It is the most ridiculous thing she has ever seen and she laughs until there are tears falling down her face.

When it’s time to hoist the flag of Alpha Beta Chi, Clarke turns to her and intertwines their fingers. “We’ll hoist it together. Because you are my queen and you helped us slay the beast.” Clarke says seriously.

And Lexa grins and pulls the cord as pride washes through her chest at the cheers erupting behind her.

-

When Lexa wakes up the next morning, her head is on fire and she has no idea where she is. But there’s a warm body tucked into her side and she has faint memories of blue eyes and blonde hair and a snapback and flag poles and instead of panicking, she settles deeper into warm arms and sleeps.

There will be time for questions in the morning. But right now she is content and she doesn’t plan on moving any time soon.

-

“So we’re married on facebook.”

“Are you serious?”

“Yup. You’re not gunna divorce me are you?”

“Hmm. No. I think I’ll keep you. You throw great parties.”

“So you’ll be my trophy wife? How exciting.”

“Only if you realize I’m really running the show here.”

“Yes ma’am.”


End file.
